hdpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henson Digital Puppetry Wiki:Help
Join the Team! Be bold in updating pages. Go ahead, jump in, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to be bold! Be civil to other users at all times. Also strive to assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. Avoid personal attacks - Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). Be graceful. Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. Create A User Name ' ' and create a user name. This will help you and the community keep track of your contributions, and communicate in discussion with each other. Neutral Point of View Articles on the Wiki should be written from a neutral point of view (NPOV), representing all views fairly and without bias. Post facts, not opinions. If you write about an issue that others may disagree about, describe the debate without taking sides. Avoid "weasel words" like "Many people think x," which is usually just a way of attributing your own opinions to other people. For more discussion, see Wikipedia's article on NPOV. Show Sources Other readers should be able to verify the information that you post. Cite interviews, articles, books and other sources wherever possible, and give sources for quotes. If you find information in a book or a website, share the title or the URL. Feel free to add a "References" heading at the bottom of the page to include this information. It is especially important to source behind the scenes information as we do not want to spread or prepetuate rumors or assumptions as facts. Discussion pages Every article has a "Talk" page that you can use to post questions or comments about that page. This is a great way to get more information, clarify data and colaborate on building the wiki. Each user also has a Talk page where you can post messages for other users -- just click on a user's name to go to their user talk page. To get to a Talk page, simply click the "discussion" tab at the top of any article. Sign your posts on Talk pages with four tildes -- ~~~~ -- which will automatically add your user name and a date stamp. When you reply on a talk page, put a colon (:) at the front of your post to indent it. For general discussion of the wiki as a whole, community discussions or for help - post discussions on the Current Events page. Current Events is a centralized spot on the wiki where the community can discuss topics that concern the whole community or aren't connected to a specific article. Link sanity Only link a name the first time it's used on a page. Please don't link every single capitalized word -- it makes the page confusing and messy. The exception is on lists -- if some of the items in a list are linked, then go ahead and link all of them, even if they're repeated elsewhere in the article. How to upload pictures Click on "Upload file" on the left navigation bar to upload pictures. You can add your image to any page using this code: : How to add category tags You can put an article into a category by adding this code to the bottom of the article: :Category:Productions Before you create a new category, check the to see if there is a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code will create the category. You'll need to add some text to the new category page to make it work properly. When in doubt, post a message about the categorization on an article's talk page or the wiki's Current Events to get feedback from other editors before making any big moves. Spam Please don't add links to surperfluous commercial websites and e-stores. While it's nice to help other find merchandise and products that are available, we do not want bias the wiki by improperly endorsing a particular store or seller. We also don't want to open the possibility to people posting sponsored Amazon links, or links to their own ebay store. If a product is currently in print and available, you may note that in the article. If that inspires readers to buy the product, then they can find it online themselves. Edit Summaries Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. Also use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. Preferences There is a lot of useful stuff on your . You can change your display so that links show up without the underlining. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. Administrators The Wiki administrator is: Brad Delaney. If you have questions, comments or concerns about the wiki, you can leave a message on the admin's talk page or post a message on Current Events. Help __NOEDITSECTION__